Cavern Crasher
The Cavern Crasher appeared in season 3 of 2016 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Cavern Crasher is a flightless large Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Cavern Crasher flings flammable mucus and scurries across underground catacombs in search of its favorite food: Firecomb! Single-minded and voracious, the Cavern Crasher may lack wings, but its body has adapted to survive beneath the earth. With its reinforced beak and claws, this dragon climbs rock walls and hangs upside-down from stalactites. But the Cavern Crasher's most dangerous feature, by far, is its ability to excrete and eject slick mucus from the bulbous ducts on its back and then set it ablaze! The Cavern Crasher is a black, wingless dragon resembling a cross between a large salamander, a Gila monster, and a shell-less turtle. Cavern Crashers have yellow stripes that swathe across their eyes and similar bands around their limbs. They also have a hooked beak-liked mandible on their upper jaw, prominent tusks on its lower jaw and a thick, rounded tail. It has multiple bumps and craters on their back that secrete slime. Its glistening hide has an overall "slimy" appearance. Described to be cruel and cunning, the Cavern Crasher raids other dragons' nest mercilessly, consuming their offspring and eggs. This dragon is exceptionally smart and deceiving, outsmarting several of its opponents and is more than relentless in getting its meal. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: The Cavern Crasher is able to secrete flammable mucus from its body. It launches out the mucus from its tail or body onto other objects before igniting them with its flames. The Cavern Crasher can also set its tongue on fire. It is able to shoot out long, green blasts of fire at its enemies. Being similar to Monstrous Nightmare gel, the flammable mucus might also have the effect of breaking down Death Song amber. * Collapsible Skeleton: With a collapsible skeletal structure, the Cavern Crasher is able to navigate through the tightest of wall crevasses. * Wall Scaling: The Cavern Crasher can scale cavern walls and ceilings like geckos very quickly. * Endurance & Stamina: The endurance of the Cavern Crasher is proven from its body that is able to take many attacks simultaneously, most notably from a Fireworm Queen, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Night Fury, a Hideous Zippleback, a Gronckle and a Deadly Nadder. It even came out unscathed from having multiple large rocks fall on it as a result of Hookfang firing at the cavern ceiling above it. And it was able to survive the doubled firepower of Hookfang and the Fireworm Queen, after combining their flames at a short range. Despite its large size, the Cavern Crasher shows no lack of stamina as it fought against the Fire Queen for some time and won the fight even though it wasn't a fight the Fireworm Queen was willing to lose because it was protecting its eggs. Its high stamina also allows it to effectively search for its favorite prey, the eggs of the Fireworm Queen, while also fighting against other dragons. Snotlout even stated this dragon wouldn't give up to get its meals. The only reason the Cavern Crasher eventually gave up a fight with the Dragon Riders and the Fireworm Queen is that its mucus was cooked off by the combined flames of Hookfang and the Fireworm Queen and found itself lacking the offensive capability to continue the pursuit. * Speed & Agility: The Cavern Crasher is proven to be a very fast dragon, as it is able to climb walls fast enough to make Astrid believe that there is more than one in the dark caves. It is also shown to be agile enough to maneuver around its surroundings. * Strength & Combat: The great strength of the Cavern Crasher is proven from its size; it is able to take on a Fireworm Queen, which causes this dragon to flee from its territory to find help; making it a powerful opponent. * Hunting: The Cavern Crasher uses its abilities to overcome larger or more numerous dragon opponents and ward them off so that it can eat their eggs. * Stealth: Since it crawls very fast, the Cavern Crasher has great stealth on its side to hunt its prey easily in dark caves. * Burrowing: The Cavern Crasher has been shown to be a very fast digger, as they are able to appear out of the ground at high speed and are strong enough to burrow through rocky walls. * Senses: The Cavern Crasher is shown to have an acute sense of hearing as it was able to hear baby Fireworms screaming. * Intelligence: The Cavern Crasher has been seen to be smart enough to leave a trail of the mucus in the entrance of the Fireworm Queen's nest and to use it later against the Riders and their dragons by igniting it. * Swimming: It's quite possible like other dragons, the Cavern Crasher can swim since Fireworm Island is surrounded by the sea. Since the Dragon Riders got to the island by air, this dragon needs to swim to the island due to it being a flightless species. * Venom Immunity: Since a Cavern Crasher held up so long against the Fireworm Queen, it is possible that the Cavern Crasher is immune to the venom of the Fireworm Queen. It could also have just been using tricks to make sure the queen did not get close enough to sting it. Weaknesses The Cavern Crasher's defenses can be overwhelmed by blasts of fire that are large or powerful enough to cook its mucus away, leaving it vulnerable. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Cave Dwelling Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe